


lavender

by fairyerimbin



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Lee Minho | Lee Know in Love, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Roses, Short Story, Soft Seo Changbin, changbin believes a neighbour likes him, changbin realises someone fell in love with him, changbin receives roses, minho surprises changbin, one time changbin receives a different rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: Changbin receives roses every morning in front of his apartment. Who could do this?
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	lavender

Changbin thought it was cute at first when he found a flower in front of his apartment door every morning. But he ended up feeling anxious. Who did this? Why would someone do this. He would love to see whoever placed them. But he didn't know who to expect. He knew it would be someone who lived in the apartment complex. Though he was scared it would someone perverted, he hoped it would be his cute neighbour who lived a few apartments away.

This morning, when he opened the door to leave to work, there were more than one flower on the floor. There was even a small note, which was never there the previous mornings. He normally received yellow roses, which Changbin learned meant friendship. That's how he knew that whoever placed the flowers wanted to be his friend. But this time… A lavender rose. Changbin didn't know the meaning at all. He looked around in case he saw someone, but no one was there. He looked at the note.

_Lavender, falling in love. I've seen you so many times. And every time I can't stop thinking about how handsome you are. And this sounds stupid, but it's the truth. I love you._

Changbin didn't know what to think. A stranger is slowly falling in love with him even though they never met before. He needed to know who it was, but he didn't know how.

A few days later and the flowers stopped arriving. Changbin didn't know what was happening. Did the person move? Did the person realize he never truly fell in love with him?

Changbin walked back inside his apartment when he saw no flowers or no note. A few moments later, he heard someone knock on his door. But he never expected to see his friend Minho in front of him, holding a bouquet of lavender roses. "Y-You put the flowers…" "I just didn't know how to tell you how I felt. I started with yellow roses because I thought you would realize it would be someone you knew." Minho explained as Changbin let him, carefully taking the flowers from the older. 

"But I guess you didn't…" "I thought it was one of my neighbours. I thought they were trying to befriend me." The younger explained as the older chuckled. "So… I just… I love you. I'm in love with you, Changbin." Minho said, hoping for a happy ending. "I don't know what to say. I never thought of you this way, hyung." The younger said as the older sighed. "Take me on a date first. Then I'll be able to tell you how I feel." Changbin suggested as Minho nodded, while the younger put the roses in a vase.

"Are you free today?" Minho asked as Changbin nodded, already putting on his coat. He followed Minho outside the apartment, to wherever he wanted to take Changbin on a date.

After their date, Changbin invited Minho inside his apartment. Once on the couch, Changbin kissed Minho's cheek before the older pulled him in a real kiss. "You're a lot cuter than my neighbour." The younger chuckled, kissing the older once more before.

Everything was perfect now.


End file.
